Accident
by PrinRue
Summary: Senoir Dipper and Mabel are preparing for the end of their high school careers, when Mabel makes a mistake that is all too familiar to a situation over 30 years ago...


**Hello, friends! Back with another Gravity Falls piece! This is- gasp- one where the twins are seniors in high school! It's shocking, I know! **

**Anyway... in this one, Mabel makes a mistake and it's a bit too familiar...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was too similar. Too surreal. Too paralleled.

Mabel didn't mean to. She honestly, truly didn't mean for it to happen. But the broken project on the table in front of her implied otherwise.

It was an accident. A horrible mishap. And she was terrified.

It was too similar. Too surreal. Too paralleled.

_He's going to hate me. He's never going to want to see me again. This project was his ticket to scholarships. And I just broke it._

Of course, she hadn't done it out of anger like her great uncle. She'd just been being Mabel, carrying art supplies to her room, and had accidently dropped a container of gesso on the electrical cord.

She had immediately dropped everything else and run to kitchen to grab paper towels to clean it. But when she clicked the on switch to make sure it was okay, nothing happened.

That was when panic set in.

It was too similar. Too surreal. Too paralleled.

Next thing she knew, Dipper wasn't going to talk to her anymore, and her parents would kick her out, and she'd end up homeless, and she'd lose her twin forever, and-

"Mabel? What are you doing?"

The senior spun around at the sound of her brother's voice, a look of horror on her face.

_No! I need more time! I need to fix it! _

"D-Dipper! I-" On instinct, Mabel moved so she was blocking his project from view. Of course, that only made her more suspicious.

"What's wrong?" Dipper said, trying to look at what she was hiding, but she moved to block every attempt. "Is it my project?"

"No!"

_Dangit, Mabel. That was too fast._

Dipper just raised an eyebrow at her, clearly not believing her.

"I mean, yeah, but I can fix it! Don't worry!"

"Fix it? What happened to it?" Dipper grabbed Mabel's wrist and pulled her to the side before she could resist.

"Wait, Dipper-"

"Mabel! What happened to it?" He didn't sound that angry, but the look he gave her made her avert her eyes.

"It was an accident, I swear! I was just carrying my art stuff upstairs, and I spilled some of the gesso on the cord! I didn't mean for it to stop working!" Mabel desperately grabbed at Dipper's arm, tears in her eyes. "Please, Dipper, don't send me away!"

Dipper's expression changed instantaneously, and he blinked at Mabel before speaking. "What?"

"I broke your project! Now you're not going to get your scholarship! I… I ruined everything!" Mabel was shaking from crying now. "Now… you're gonna… hate me… and I'm gonna…"

"Mabel."

"Be sent away… And…"

"Mabel."

"Be on my… own…"

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled, startling Mabel out of her hysteria. She looked up at him, tears still streaming from her eyes. "Why on earth would you think that's going to happen?" He asked her.

"B-because… I broke your project…"

Dipper glanced at his machine on the table, then back at her. And finally, it clicked.

"...You mean like Grunkle Stan?"

"Exactly! I ruined your chances… you hate me…"

"Mabel…" Dipper took her hand and led her to the couch to sit. "I would never do to you what Ford did to Stan…"

"But why not? This is exactly what happened between them…"

"But we're stronger than them. Sure, we've got flaws and get on each other's nerves, but we have something they didn't have."

"What's that?"

"Loyalty. After everything we've been through together… There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Mabel." Dipper brushed a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. "You think I'd throw that all away because of one stupid mistake?"

"No… and I wouldn't either."

"Exactly. We aren't Stan and Ford. We're Dipper and Mabel Pines, Mystery Twins extraordinaire!." Mabel laughed at his attempted adventurer voice. "And we're way stronger together than we'd ever be apart."

"But… what about your project?"

"Hmmm… I still have a few days until it's due. I'm sure I can figure out how to fix it." He smiled. "That is… if you're willing to help me."

"Me? Help you?"

"Of course!"

Mabel laughed, taking her brother's offered hand and hopping off the couch.

The two made their way over to the machine. While Dipper inspected the wiring, Mabel studied the body.

"Y'know bro-bro, I think I know how you can make this even better!"

Knowing what she was about to suggest, Dipper fake-whined, "Don't say it…"

"Glitter! Glitter and rainbow paint!"

"I knew it…" Dipper mumbled. Yet in truth, he couldn't have asked for anything else.

* * *

**I realize that Mabel isn't really one for panic freakouts, but I feel like in this instance, the sheer fear of losing Dipper like Stan lost Ford would be enough to scare her. **

**Anyway... hope you liked it!**


End file.
